


Welcome Home

by element_17



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, FUCK, I Tried, Is this fluff or ugh, M/M, Ngrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/element_17/pseuds/element_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras begins his first day at college, and meets a young man named Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year everyone!~ Here's a story that has been one of the things stuck in my head for quite some time. Hm, and maybe a little part of me hopes that it'll happen to me too someday. 
> 
> Enjoy reading and leave some constructive criticism, yeah?

Enjolras is finally home. 

This was his dream school since he started high school - Dalton University is a choice that he made for himself, and not just another campus his overachieving relatives had gone to. He has always believed that he didn't belong in an Ivy League school - he finds himself  content with a campus where he feels like he truly belonged in here. 

He is home, but he is also lost. 

He does not even believe that he can since he almost memorized every part of the map of the university available in the school's website. He knew by heart that his dorm was the farthest building to the entrance, and that his classes were luckily located in just one building. He also learned that the college of arts and science is east the college of law, and that the cafeteria's always crowded that there's a new one being built near the school of business building. 

But nevertheless, he's still lost. 

Enjolras sighs and continues walking. As he passes by the trees with falling leaves due to the season, he does not suppress a stupid grin forming on his lips. This is the time of the year wherein he can wear all his favourite beige sweaters and monochrome hoodies and as a fashion junkie himself, this is something that he can definitely smile about.

Crossing the pedestrian lane and walking for a few more blocks, he finally arrives at the park. 

It is a little piece of land planted with Bermuda grass, surrounded by wooden benches, and bordered by shrubs and bushes. Of all the pictures of the university from the site, this is what he wanted to see for real - he didn't want to believe that something as tranquil and relaxing could exist inside a school. 

He smiles, watching a few group of people hanging out with their picnic baskets, bicycles, and board games. 

 _It must be nice to have someone with me in my new home_ , Enjolras thinks to himself, sighing and flopping down on one of the wooden benches.  _Here's to hoping that I meet a new friend sooner or later_. 

"Hi," a voice says, coming from a young boy whose figure sat beside Enjolras. He feels that this one may have seen his lack of companions. 

He turns to face him and offers a simple simper. "Hello," he replies politely. 

"You're new here, aren't you?" Grantaire, the young man, asks. 

"Oh god, am I _that_ clueless?" he asks back, pushing back his hair. 

Grantaire chuckles. "Hmmm, what brings you here to the park, then?" 

"I'm waiting for a friend," Enjolras responds, fixing the folded leaves of his striped sweatshirt. "He told me he's going to meet me first thing in the morning, but he's one busy overachiever. I can't blame him though, he's a medical student."

"Oh, really? I'm also waiting for a friend," Grantaire said to him, nodding with a smile. "He's a freshman like you - a legal management major and headed towards law. But from the looks of him, he's not the type who'll get lost."

"You never know, he might have lost his sense of direction due to first day nerves."

"And your _friend_ , sure you tell me he's just a... _friend_ ," Grantaire teases with a chuckle, making Enjolras roll his eyes. "Might have been too excited to meet you that he fell and had to be checked up by the nurse." 

"This  _friend_ of mine," Enjolras scoffs. "Sure, he's cute and silly looking, but he's not a clumsy person." 

"Oh, so he's cute?" Grantaire asks him, with a hint of teasing once again. "What else? Is he dapper dressed, funny, and smart that you can't help but harbor a crush on him?"

"Maybe," Enjolras smiles, shrugging. "But I might believe that he's the one having a crush on me?"

Grantaire grins. "You're one assuming person, then. What makes you think that, though?"

Enjolras looks at Grantaire and says, "Because it's not everyday you find someone who's willing to patiently wait for you until you've finally found yourself."

Grantaire laughs then embraces Enjolras. "I told you I couldn't wait for you to be here. Welcome home, Apollo."

"In your arms, I definitely am," Enjolras replies, hugging him back. 


End file.
